Sing to Me
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Oneshot: Fai sings a lullaby and Kurogane decides he wants Fai to sing in a more intimate way. KUROFAI You have been warned


A/N: Yeah, I was up on my computer and got bored. So I used my boredness to write this so if isn't good I'm sorry. It's also my first lemon so reviews are wonderful. Let me know what you think. Please go easy on me though. It is my first time after all.

Disclai,er: Fai and Kurogane are not mine, they're CLAMP's unfortunately. *runs away and cries*

Warnings: Yaoi, the hard stuff. Four simple words to remember: Don't like, don't read.

Sing to Me

"Tell him to find me an acre of land

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

Between the salt water and the sea strand

Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough Fair

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine"

That was very pretty Fai. Big Kitty has such a nice voice. Unlike Big Puppy," Mokona declared jumping up on the wizard's should and nuzzling his neck.

The ninja growled under his breath. Fai took the hint, especially after seeing Sakura and Syaoron already half asleep.

He sighed and ushered the exhausted children down the hall to their rooms. When he returned to his and Kurogane's shared room he smiled at the dark ninja glaring back at him.

"Jealous, Kur-bu?" he teased.

"Heh. Over my dead body. However," he slipped his arms around the mage's slender waist and nuzzled his face into the pale throat, "I would prefer it if you only let me nuzzle you."

"Hyuu. Kuro-pu's a possessive puppy isn't he."

Kurogane just growled and held the wizard tighter in his embrace.

After a while Fai shifted.

"You should go to bed," Fai said quietly.

Kurogane moaned into the other's neck. "Don't want to."

A soft laugh escaped Fai's lips as his hands lightly held the brunette. "You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't."

The ex-ninja sighed. Then he paused as an idea popped into his head. He considered it, and decided to take a chance. He pressed the too small body closer to his and kissed those pale lips. Fai paused in shock, but didn't resist. Kurogane took this as a go ahead and leaned forward, sandwiching Fai between the wall and his body causing the pale man to gasp. Taking advantage of the open lips Kurogane forced his tongue inside the other's mouth. He explored every nook and cranny while brushing against Fai's tongue.

Carefully, the ninja slipped his hand down the wizard's body while the other pressed against the wall, keeping his balance. Fai moaned as Kurogane's hand slipped under his shirt and brushed against his skin with agonizing slowness. Lowering his head Kurogane proceeded to kiss the slender, pale throat loving the sounds that slipped from those pale lips. He nipped at the low spot where Fai's neck and shoulder met and sucked.

The combination of the slowly caressing hand and the sucking kisses were systematically driving the blonde young man over the edge. He let his head fall back and he moaned loudly, his fingers tangling themselves in Kurogane's hair. Then it happened. His hips bucked against Kurogane's.

They both froze. Kurogane pulled back to examine the slender figure and noticed the bright red blush under mortified eyes and smirked. "You liked that, did you? How 'bout this?"

He slipped his hand into Fai's pants and grasped his manhood. The wizard gasped and tightened his grip in Kurogane's hair. The brunette leaned forward and whispered in the trembling man's ear, "Like that?" The pale form shuddered as his breath brushed across the sensitive skin of his ear. The shudder became a full blown buck when Kurogane started pumping his arousal. Up, down, up, down, up, down, squeeze.

Fai only just stopped his cry by slamming his hand between his teeth. Oh. Oh, it wasn't fair! Since when could Kurogane do such sinfully wonderful things? Kurogane's other hand slide down his chest, undoing buttons as it went. Faster, harder. Faster, harder!

"Really?" Kurogane growled. "Harder?"

Fai's blush returned tenfold. _I said that out loud!?_

"As you wish," the growl came again. The hand caressing his arousal stopped pumping and started jerking earning sensual sounds from the pale wizard with each corresponding jerk. "Ah…ah…oh…ha…hard…er… Oh! Uh…so…good…ugh!...nngh!"

"Yes. Sing to me, Fai. Tell me how it feels. Sing to me."

"Uhn…mmm…mnnn…ha…ah…Ah!!" he cried as Kurogane suddenly jerked him out of his pants. He panted hard trying desperately to get enough air in his lungs but failing miserably. The other hand had finally unbuttoned his shirt and was now toying with one of his pert nipples. Too much, oh, too much pleasure. He felt a warmth in his stomach start to coalesce at his groin and the sensation was almost painful it felt so good. He felt one of his legs slide up Kurogane's leg to wrap around the other's thigh pressing their hips together.

He heard Kurogane snicker. "Who's the sensual one now?" The brunette bit down hard on the blonde's collarbone earning a pained grunt.

"That hu…hurt…Big…Pu-Puppy," Fai admonished.

"No, that didn't hurt."

"Mmmhmm," Fai argued, too far gone to formulate words.

"No. This is hurt."

With that, Kurogane knelt and took Fai arousal fully in his mouth.

"OOOHH!!!" Fai shouted as he was swallowed. His breath came in short gasps and he blushed bright red as he felt Kurogane's tongue tease him dreadfully. "Ah-ah-Ah! No…don'…t…ah…please…Ah!...hah-hah…I…can't…breathe…ooohh!"

His body curled in on itself as Kurogane brushed his teeth over the hard appendage. He could tell Fai was close. So close he could taste it, literally. The tip of Fai delicious arousal was weeping precum as he slowly withdrew from the pulsing red hard-on. He wouldn't let his soon-to-be lover cum just yet. He wouldn't let him cum until he was inside him. He kissed the weeping tip and slid up Fai's body bringing a hum of pleasure of those pale, inviting lips. So inviting he took them against his mouth and forced his tongue back into that blessed cavern letting Fai taste himself. Weak with pleasure Fai's legs buckled and he went limp in Kurogane's strong arms.

Slowly, so slowly, Fai was lowered to the soft down mattress of the nearby bed. He was so dizzy with pleasure he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten there. All he could think about was that roving tongue, those sinfully delicious hands, and the other's hard-on rubbing mercilessly against his. He whimpered pleadingly for Kurogane to stop. He didn't stop, instead he moved to Fai's ear kissing it and licking it. Fai whined helplessly.

"Mmm! Kurgi, don't tea-Ah!" he gasped.

"No nicknames!" Kurogane growled as he jammed their arousals together painfully. "Or I tease more."

Fai moaned in defeat. "…me…meanie…"

"Hmhmhm, you bet." He nipped Fai's ear loving the startled whimper it brought with it. He pulled back from the object of his affection and removed his shirt and kicking off his pants before diving back in to drown himself in Fai's heat once more.

Fai welcomed the other's touch back with opens arms and kisses. He threw his head back when he felt Kurogane's hand brush his arousal on its quest to rid him of his pants. He was so close! Any more touches like that and he'd cum, and nothing had happened yet! He broke the kiss as he finished kicking his pants off.

Kurogane stared at him with open lust and a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, his voice low and rusty with lust.

Fai swallowed and blushed. "Now. Take me now! I can…I can't take it anymore. Please!" he begged.

Kurogane smirked and leaned over to the pale blonde's ear. "How bad do you want it?" he breathed enjoying the shudder it caused.

His snicker became a yelp when his hand was jerked into his lover's mouth and sucked like a favorite lollipop. Slowly his smirk returned, "That badly, huh?"

Fai scowled and bit his lovers hand in punishment for the teasing. The brunette retaliated by yanking his hand out of Fai mouth and thrusting the first finger in his lover entrance with as much force as he could muster. He immediately regretted it when he saw the pain reflected in Fai's eyes. In apology he pumped slowly searching for the sweet spot he knew would break his lover completely into whimpering, loving mush. He failed, but he succeeded in adding a third finger before he judged his lover ready. Carefully, he positioned himself in front of Fai's entrance, kissed the flustered wizard's lips, and thrust past the tight ring of muscles into his lover's heat.

Fai squeaked into the kiss as he was entered. The feeling was strange, painful but entirely so. When Kurogane was completely sheathed up to his balls, he waited for his lover to relax. Slowly, Fai grew used to the intrusion. He squirmed and broke the kiss long enough to whisper weakly, "…move…"

Kurogane nodded and slowly withdrew from Fai's gloriously tight heat almost completely before plunging back in fully. Fai cried out snapping his head back and arching his back against his lover's chest. Kurogane began to develop a rhythm, and before long he hit the perfect spot.

Fai screamed incoherently when Kurogane pounded his prostate slamming his body with wave after wave of pleasure. "Oh! Oh! OH! Kur…o! Ha…Har…d…er! Ughn!"

"As…you…wish," Kurogane grunted between thrusts.

Fai screamed in pleasure as his lover slammed his twitching manhood deep into him. His own manhood screamed for attention as it was left neglected. He reached down to ease the pain when Kurogane's reached it first and pumped him just as hard and in time to his own thrusts. He was SSOOO CLOSE!!

Kurogane leaned forward and whispered in his lover's pale ear, "Sing. Sing for me Fai." His breath disturbed a single strand of loose hair as he licked the ear and blew on it causing Fai to cry out in pleasure once more. Kurogane smiled. One more push. "Sing for me. Sing. Sing Fai. Sing! SING!"

"KUROGANE!" Fai shrieked as he released his seed in an explosion of white, sticky pleasure. The sound of his name screamed out in the throes of his lover's orgasm was like music to his ears. That, combined with the tightening of Fai's walls around his arousal sent him over the edge. He released his seed deep with Fai with a wordless cry as he clutched Fai's tiny, sweat covered body closer to his and buried his face in his lover's pale neck.

When it was over the two of them just lay together catching their gasping as they came down from their post-coital high. Finally Kurogane pulled out of Fai's wondrous heat and lay down on his side drawing his pale lover close. Fai moaned and nuzzled into the embrace before promptly falling asleep. Smiling down at his lover Kurogane buried his nose in Fai's hair and murmured, "I love you Fai." Then he, too, gave in to sleep.


End file.
